


Chihuahua as the Sanders Sides

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Inspiration struck to do a photo shoot of one of my dogs as the four main sides.





	Chihuahua as the Sanders Sides

Roman is ready to go fight some dragons. Or chase some down-sized squeaky tennis balls. Same thing, really.

Patton is definitely down for some cuddle time. One benefit of being small is that you can easily fit in any lap.

Logan is trying to prove the relationship between the size of a dog and the amount of times they can bark per minute. It hasn't been going very well so far, but he'll get it some day.

Virgil is ready to defend the house. Was that a knock or a leaf blowing past the window? Whatever, bark just to be sure!

 

Harmony would like to thank you for looking and assure you that she has not yet received enough treats for letting me dress her up. 


End file.
